


Free Spooning

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Small Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam doesn't get many of his friends asking him to sleep next to them just so they can go to sleep, but Steve Rogers isn't just any friend. Plus, he'd be stupid to pass up free spooning.





	Free Spooning

Sam's jogging around the mall when his phone starts to buzz in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees the picture of Steve kissing a Falcon mug, Sam answers the call, ready to hear what kept the man from trolling him this morning. 

“Sam?” Steve asks, and the uneasiness in his voice is the first thing Sam hears.

“Yeah, what's up? There better be a good reason you made me jog alone this morning.” He answers, trying to keep it light.

Steve gives a weak, nervous laugh, “Yeah, about that I couldn't sleep last night —  _ at all. _ And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over and… sleeping with me.” Sam takes a breath to answer and Steve rushes to go on. 

“I only ask because when we were looking for Bucky, all those nights we shared the same bed I...I slept the whole night through. And with the serum I don't really  _ need  _ sleep all that much, but since I spent the first twenty years of my life sleeping it just really puts me off not to. Makes me feel like a machine. And so I wanna sleep, and I've been trying all night, but I just don't think it's going to happen without...you...in the bed...with me.” Steve finishes lamely, forcing the last few words out. Sam can see Steve sitting on the edge of his bed with his eyes squeezed shut in a wince, just internally berating himself for every word he's said.

“It's no problem, Steve.” Sam replies, wiping sweat before it can drip into his eyes.

“It's not? I don't wanna force you into anything.” 

“Pfft. Like you ever could.” Sam replies, wincing  at his own sweat soaked clothes. “As long as you've got some clothes I can change into and a working shower, I'm in.”

“I do, how soon could you be here?” Steve asks, sounding so relieved. 

“Fifteen minutes, I'll hail a cab. See ya soon, cuddle buddy.”

Sam hangs up on Steve making some choking noise and jogs out to the road to flag down a taxi. 

The drive is more like ten minutes, and Sam pays his fare before jogging up Steve's front steps. He's buzzed in quickly and takes the stairs two at a time to Steve's floor. 

Steve gives him a pitiful kind of smile from where he's leaned against the door jamb, dressed in nothing but gray sweatpants and a white undershirt. 

He shakes his head, “Sorry about this, I'm sure you thought your slumber party days were over.” 

“Yeah, and I was pissed about it.” Sam banters easily, swatting Steve on the shoulder as he slips past him into the apartment. 

“But I can't cuddle with you yet, buddy.” Sam calls over his shoulder, pulling his sweatshirt off over his head and turning to look at Steve whose eyes have to jerk up fast to meet his gaze. “I smell disgusting. I'm gonna take a military shower, and unless you want me to spoon you naked, I suggest you have some clothes ready for when I'm done.” 

Being the gentleman that he is Sam doesn't laugh at Steve's face in  _ front _ of him. He waits until he's in the bathroom with the water running before he does that. Steve was blushing redder than a tomato and his mouth kept opening and closing like a fish. God, the guy makes it too easy. 

Sam steps under the fall of water and scrubs himself quickly and thoroughly before getting out and toweling down. He opens the door to see just sweatpants folded on the floor, because Steve's remembered he likes to sleep shirtless. Because why wouldn't he. 

Sam pulls the sweats on and throws his sweaty ones into Steve's washer before making his way to the bedroom. 

Steve's already laid down but he looks anything but relaxed, staring wide eyed at the ceiling with his face now a glowing pink. Steve turns to look at him but his eyes fall somewhere around Sam's waist,  and it's with a hard swallow that he drags his eyes back up to Sam's, the blush burning red again. 

“You ready?” He asks, jaw clenched. 

In answer Sam pulls the covers back and slides in close. 

“Big spoon or little spoon?” 

“Little.” Steve murmurs, rolling over onto his side. 

Sam scoots closer until they're settled back to chest and locks his arms around Steve's torso. 

“Thanks for this, Sam. I owe you one.” Steve whispers, already sounding like he's drifting off. 

Sam squeezes him a little and when Steve starts to snore softly presses his nose into his neck. 

“No problem.” 

 

The next time it happens Sam’s the one who calls, and he’s a lot less shy about it. He makes sure to greet Steve at least but as soon as he does he gets right to the point. 

“I’m getting sleepy, think I might take a nap. You wanna join me?” 

“Uh...yeah, yeah, that sounds great. I’ll be there soon.” Steve answers, and the phone goes silent. Sam lies back on his bed with his arms behind his head, wearing boxers and nothing else. He’s already drifted off a bit when he feels the bed dip, and peaks an eye open to watch Steve slide under the blankets with him, a sheepish smile still on his face. 

“Thanks for inviting me, Sammy.” He says. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s my turn to be little spoon so get over here.” Sam responds, taking Steve’s arm and pulling it over his waist as he rolls onto his side.

Steve settles against him and Sam sighs, saying, “This is like that Friends episode where Ross and Joey become nap partners.” 

“They made a show called Friends? That seems a little lazy.” Steve replies, his lips whispering along the nape of Sam’s neck and making him shiver. 

“Well it’s too late to introduce it to you now, after Fresh Prince of Bel-Air you’re bound to find it grossly inadequate.” Sam sighs.

Silence prevails for a few moments and in that silence Steve’s large hand spreads out over Sam’s bare stomach, relaxing again before stroking over his skin with his thumb. It seems a thoughtful motion, one Steve could be completely unaware of, but somehow Sam doubts it as that. 

“It’s not gonna be as funny, but we should still watch it.” Steve decides, his breath unbearably hot against Sam’s neck. 

“Okay then, we will.” Sam yawns, patting Steve’s hand over his stomach. As he’s falling under he feels Steve’s fingers twine along with his own. 

 

After that if they’re already in the same room, words aren’t even needed. They’re sitting on Steve’s couch watching season one of Friends when Steve yawns behind his fist. Sam catches his eye, and the corner of Steve’s lip quirks up as he pauses the episode and turns the TV off, and Sam follows him to the bedroom. It’s as easy as that now. 

Except when they get there Steve can’t seem to get comfortable, shifting and adjusting. And all this shifting and adjusting makes his ass rub into Sam’s crotch which would be fine if Sam was numb there and wasn’t actually head over heels for the man he’s spooning. 

“Steve. Settle down or I’m going to pop a boner with all your moving. Chill.” Sam warns, and sure he didn’t have to mention the boner possibility, but one thing he doesn’t expect from Steve Rogers is rejection. 

And he doesn’t get it. Steve moves his hips again, but in a more aware, grinding manner, tossing a smirk over his shoulder. “Who says that’s a bad thing?” He asks. 

“Oh, shut up.” Sam groans, Steve rolling over to face him in his arms. His grin is so bright and happy Sam leans down and kisses it, Steve sighing into him when he does.

Steve presses forward and opens his mouth to Sam, pressing a hand to his chest as he slips his tongue into his mouth. Sam rolls onto his back and feeling Steve’s hardness against his own, hauls the man into a grind by his ass. 

Steve shudders and moans into his mouth, and Sam smiles when Steve quickly gets with the program and works his hips down and into Sam’s. 

They rest their foreheads and mouths together, gasping and moaning as they rock against each other. Steve comes first, groaning low and hard as he grinds his hips down and rides out his orgasm. Sam gives a few more thrusts and comes too, in his boxers like a damn teenager. 

Steve pants more out of excitement than exertion above him, and gives a breathless laugh, “Guess we can’t take a nap now.” 

“We could, it’d just be fucking gross. C’mon, lets shower.” Sam answers, groaning as he sits up and takes Steve with him. 

“If I get you naked I don’t think I’ll want to just  _ sleep _ in this bed after.” Steve says, his eyes flirty along with his smile. 

Sam rolls his eyes, but throws back, “Who says that’s a bad thing?” 


End file.
